Sorrow, Tragedy and Passion
by Twilight Nexus
Summary: The heavy blade Mimiru is in love with Tsukasa. However she doesn't believe he loves her. Will Mimiru take her chance or remain silent.


**Sorrow, Tragedy and Passion by Twilight Nexus**

Delta: Chosen, Corrupted, Fiery Sands/ 1:00 p.m Tuesday

A roar echoed across the desert landscape. Mimiru the heavy blade was fighting a Killer Snake and she wasn't doing so well. Her HP bar was nearly all red and she could barley stand, "Repth!" Mimiru's health bar turned green and she charged at the snake.

The snake did the same, only Mimiru stepped towards her left, missing the snakes fatal bite, she then swung her sword into it's face. The snake roars in pain and whips it's tail at the heavy blade, causing her to fly back a few feet and lose her footing. "Well that was a cheap..."

The Killer Snake came out of nowhere. It revealed its fangs and lunged them towards Mimiru, she reacted faster by blocking the attack with the flat side of her sword. The monster was stronger then Mimiru realized, she could hardly fight back. She mustered all the strength she had left for one last strike. Mimiru threw the monster off and with the only second she had, got up and stabbed the snake in the throat. The snake stood still for a second and then fell on it's side, dead.

The monster faded and Mimiru fell to her knees in exhaustion. She had been fighting monsters on this field for over an hour nonstop. Her moment of peace didn't last, she heard footsteps in the sand behind her. _'Not another one_,_'_ she thought. She grabbed her sword and swung at whatever it was behind her. There was a cling, Mimiru realized who she was attacking, her friend Bear. He managed to block her attack with his sword, "Whoa easy there," he said.

Mimiru dropped her sword and gave out a sigh of relief, Bear looked at her in curiosity. "I take it you had a bad day?" he questions.

Mimiru didn't look at him, she picked up her sword and only said "Yeah."

She walked off while dragging her sword in the sand, Bear followed her. He looked at Mimiru, she had sadness written all over her face. "What is the matter?" Bear asks.

"Nothing," she replies.

She didn't want to tell Bear what was bothering her, it would be to embarrassing for him to know. "Mimiru I know you more then anyone else and there is something bothering you. What is the matter?" He asked again.

Mimiru was getting impatient with Bear's questions. Still she couldn't just lash out at him for worrying about her, that would be just plan stupid. Mimiru stops and looks at Bear. She knows that he won't shut up so Mimiru finally comes out into the open. "Okay. If you really want to know, I'm...in love."

Bear stared at Mimiru, she managed to show a smile but it was the only thing that displayed happiness on the heavy blade's face. "The problem is I think he may not feel the same way about me."her smile vanished.

"It's Tsukasa, isn't it,"Bear smiled.

Mimiru's face turned bright red. "How did you know?" she asked

"I didn't, until now," he chuckled.

Now Mimiru's face was so red it looked almost like sunburn, "You little jerk!" her voice could only be matched with a banshee's.

Bear took a few steps back to get out of Mimiru's pounce range, she never looked more furious and embarrassed at the same time before or ever for that matter. She was about to inflect pain on Bear but instead she restrained herself, now with a even sadder expression then before. "Sorry, your right. It is Tsukasa."

Bear could now see why she was so depressed. Tsukasa never got close to anyone excepted... Subaru.

"He is always with Subaru, so I'm guessing he may like her even more then...me."

Mimiru stared at the ground trying not to let Bear see her so upset, so weak. Bear rested his hand on Mimiru's shoulder. She looked back up at him he pulled off one of his smiles that always made Mimiru feel more confident about herself. "Mimiru, just because Tsukasa is always with Subaru doesn't mean he has real feelings for her."

The heavy blade couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Listen Tsukasa isn't going to wait for you. If you want him to know how you feel, you have to tell him now."

Bear was right. There maybe still a chance for her to tell Tsukasa, she could only hope it wasn't too late. "Thanks Bear," she said.

The blademaster nodded, and with that Mimiru gated out with her spirits high.

Delta server: Capital City Mac Anu/ 1:05 p.m Tuesday

Mimiru appeared in the root town and went searching for Tsukasa. She went to all the stores and even the back ally, Tsukasa wasn't anywhere to be seen. She could sent an e-mail, but Tsukasa isn't the person you hear back from inone day. Mimiru felt a little uneasy again, still she kept looking. She asked players if they seen a grey haired wavemaster, none of them have seen him. Mimiru grew even more uneasy, then she saw a player she hadn't talked to yet. His avatar looked shocking like Bears only his costume's colors were darker. She walked up to him, she looked at his icon, his HP bar was incredibly high and his name read Orca. "Excuse me Orca."

The blademaster turned to face Mimiru "Well hello there," his voice was full of confidence.

_'Wow! He even talks like Bear_,' she thought. "Hi, listen you wouldn't by any chance have seen a grey haired wavemaster have you?" She asked.

"Actually your in luck. I saw a greyed haired wavemaster with a female heavy axeman with wings," Orca said.

Subaru.

Mimiru just felt her depression come rushing back to her. "Is everything okay?" Orca asked.

The heavy blade looked at Orca, who appeared to be worried. "Yeah everything is okay. You wouldn't by any chance have seen where they went did you?" Mimiru asked.

"Sure I think they where heading for the Chaos Gate."

"How long ago was this?" She asked again.

"A few minutes ago I think," the blade master replied.

_'Great! They could be anywhere by now,' _Mimiru thought. She shoved the thought aside and smiled at the blademaster. "Thanks, you've been a big help Orca."

"Not a problem. Glad to be of help," Orca replied with a smile. He really was like Bear.

Mimiru walked off towards the Chaos Gate, she didn't care which field they went to, she had to find Tsukasa. She thought of where it would be safe for both Subaru and Tsukasa to go on their own. Delta: Bursting, passed over, Aqua field that was the first field that can to mind. She put those keywords in and she teleported to the field.

Delta: Bursting, Passed over, Aqua Field/ 1:07 p.m Tuesday

Mimiru appeared in the field. She looked around, neither Tsukasa or Subaru were in sight. Mimiru wasn't going to give up, she went looking around taking out any monsters she came across. Then she spotted them under a tree, Mimiru felt more troubled then ever.

She walked as quietly as possible towards them, she hided behind the tree and, as much as she didn't want to, eavesdropped on their conversation. "...it isn't easy to live the way you are, I can understand that," Subaru says.

"I know you do. I just hate this life," Tsukasa replied.

Mimiru could only listen to Tsukasa as he spoke. He was right there but she couldn't letthem knowshe was hiding."Tsukasa I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll never leave you because, I love you." Subaru says.

The heavy blade's eyes widen, her worst fear justcame true. Subaru words cut away at Mimiru's essence like a wild animal. She had to tell Tsukasa now before its too late, the only problem was she already thought it was too late. For the first time ever Mimiru had given up. She closed her eyes in disappointed and walked off.

Theta server: Highland City, Dun Loireag/ 2:00 p.m Thursday

The highland city was Mimiru's favorite server. She would always come here to relax from huge struggles with monsters and real life problems in the real world. Mimiru felt like her heart was torn out of her chest. She gave out a long depressing sigh, why didn't she tell Tsukasa before, she had plenty of time but blew it. Now Tsukasa was in love with Subaru, Mimiru wasn't to cheerful about it but if Tsukasa was happy with Subaru then she would respect that. The heavy blade got up and headed for the Chaos Gate, maybe some fights with high level monsters will cheer her up. However, she didn't believe that it would.

Theta: Noisy, Unending, Sipping Bug/ 2:01 p.m Thursday

Lightning lashed in the sky, rain fell like anvils, and thunder roared across the sky. Mimiru had just teleported to the field, she looked around for the nearest magic portal while observing the environment. How ironic, the setting was the same as how she felt. With no nearby portals in sight, Mimiru went to look for one, usually she would run looking for a fight but today she was to unhappy to. She continued forward not caring if she was going the right way or not. She was so down she even thought of just logging out. Although she was there and her stubbornness told her to stay. Mimiru shook her head furiously, _'Get a hold of yourself! Tsukasa choose Subaru, you had your chance but missed it, so get over it. _The heavy blade thought. Even though she tells herself this, she can't get over it.

She just couldn't.

"Mimiru?" The heavy blade recognized that voice.

She looked to where the voice came from there he was, Tsukasa. He was just sitting up to a wall in the rain. He looked at Mimiru as if he never she her before. "Tsukasa. What are you doing here?" Mimiru asked

"I was so post to meet Subaru here, what are you doing here?" The wavemaster questioned.

Mimiru wasn't hoping to meet Subaru anytime soon. Then the heavy blade just thought of something. _'Why would Subaru want to meet Tsukasa here? This field is too dangerous for both of them'. _Mimiru was about ask Tsukasa the question but then something caught his attention, Mimiru looked in the same direction as the wavemaster, it was Subaru. Subaru just noticed Mimiru, she still walked up to them. "Good afternoon," the ax wield angel greeted.

" Hey Subaru. Can I ask you something?" Mimiru replied.

"Of course," Subaru replied.

"Why did you ask Tsukasa to meet you here? This field's level is too high for any of you," Mimiru asked.

Subaru looked like she had no idea what Mimiru was asking. Mimiru saw the heavy axeman's expression, the heavy blade looked at Tsukasa who was waiting for Subaru to answer. "I didn't ask him to come here. He requested to see me here," she answered.

Mimiru turned her sights to Tsukasa, who just as surprised as Mimiru. "Tsukasa, I thought Subaru asked you to meet her here," the heavy blade asked him.

"She did, I got her e-mail that told me to come here." the wavemaster responded.

_'If neither of them sent an e-mail, who did?' _Mimiru thought. A strange noise came from behind her. Mimiru turned around, her eyes widen with fear. A purple barbell monster had teleported in the field, the heavy blade grabbed her sword and got into her battle stance. "TSUKASA, SUBARU RUN!" She yelled.

Subaru was the first to react, she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and pulls him away from danger. "But wait about Mimiru!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Don't worry about me. Just get as far away as possible," Mimiru replied.

Tsukasa and Subaru ran, Mimiru could now focus on the fight. She charged at the barbell and jumped for an attack, it was faster, the barbell whipped her away, Mimiru crashed into the ground. That attack took a chunk of her HP, and she still managed to get to her feet. The monster didn't give her time to recuperate, it crumbled itself together and charged at Mimiru at high speed. The heavy blade didn't have time to counterattack, the monster collide with Mimiru then both crashed right through the wall. The monster stopped on a dime, but Mimiru went flying. She skipped on the ground like a thrown rock and slid until she completely stopped. The heavy blade had only one HP left, she had to get up to heal herself, if she didn't the monster would kill her. She could barely move after that last assault. "Mimiru!"

It was Tsukasa, he was still in the field. "What are you still doing here? Gate out before its too late!" the heavy blade yelled.

"I can't! Not without you!" He yelled back.

_'He won't leave without me?' _Tsukasa looked over Mimiru, his face turned white. "Mimiru above you!" He cried.

The barbell was back, Mimiru felt around for her sword, it wasn't there. She must of dropped it when the monster rammed into her. She still had a chance, she had some left over scrolls she could use. The heavy blade never got the chance, the monster stretched out four of it's whip like arms and held Mimiru down. She struggled to get free but couldn't, "No Mimiru!"

Tsukasa ran to help the heavy blade but the monster struck him down. Subaru came out from behind where she was hiding and the monster saw her. The ring inside glowed, that wasn't a good sign. Mimiru struggled even more to get free but still no use, "SUBARU RUN!"

Too late. The monster pierced Subaru's shoulder with it's strange stinger, Tsukasa came to and saw the heavy axeman being lift in the air, an aurora of light surrounded her, then screamed in pain. "SUBARU!" Tsukasa cried.

"NO!" Mimiru yelled.

The barbell dropped Subaru, it then vanished like it appeared. Mimiru got up, her avatar could hardly move from the severe beating. She drank a Healing Potion, her HP bar was fully green once again . Mimiru turned her sights towards Tsukasa, he just sat there, holding Subaru's hand asking her to say anything, she wouldn't even move. Subaru then begun to fade away, Tsukasa noticed it "Subaru no please don't go! Repth! Repth!"

The wavemaster constantly cast out healing spells, but no matter how many times he tried the spells had no effect. Mimiru could only stand there watching him try to save Subaru even though she knew it was futile. After many tries Tsukasa gave up, Subaru had completely disappeared. His face was soaked from the rain but Mimiru knew he was crying, she approached Tsukasa reaching out her hand "Tsukasa... I'm..."

Without a word, Tsukasa gated out. Mimiru withdrawn her hand, she fell to her knees, her hands clutched into a fist, she cried out and pounded the ground. _' I couldn't save her,'_ she continued pounding mud, _' I let Tsukasa down,'_ tears blurred her eyes, _' I couldn't protect Subaru,' _"I couldn't even save myself!"

She stopped hitting the ground and went searching for her sword. Her sword was lying next to the wall she was rammed through. With one last clash of thunder, Mimiru gated out.

Theta server: Highland City Dun Loireag/ 9:35 a.m Friday

The gorgeous scenery wasn't enough to cleanse Mimiru of her troubles. She felt bad before but this was the worst. Losing her opportunity to tell Tsukasa she loved him made her feel negative towards herself, being unable to save the woman he truly loved was beyond words. Memories of yesterday kept coming back no matter how hard she tried to forget them. How could she let the barbell kill Subaru, in front of Tsukasa. Mimiru wondered why she even came back in The World, she decided to log out. The heavy blade stood up then she a beep, new e-mail. Mimiru read her new message, it was from Tsukasa. It read, Mimiru, there is something we need to talk about. Meet me at Delta: Blooming, Orange, Grasslands. _'Oh no, he wants to talk about Subaru. How I couldn't save her.' _

Delta: Blooming, Orange, Grassland/ 9:37 a.m Friday

Mimiru teleported in the field. The moonlight was bright enough to match that of the sun. The heavy blade wasn't to trilled to be there, she would tell Tsukasa how sorry she was, she could only hope that he would listen. She went out to find Tsukasa who was properly madder then a swarm of hornets. A few minutes of searching, no sight of the wavemaster. She was about to gate out, then she saw him, he was sitting under a tree. Tsukasa saw her too he didn't look to happy. Mimiru walked towards him, she sat by him and both didn't say anything for the first few minutes. "Listen Tsukasa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save..."

"Don't." Tsukasa spoke.

Mimiru stared at Tsukasa, he looked sad. "It wasn't your fault. You were willing to risk your life to protect us," he continued.

The heavy blade couldn't believe her ears, was Tsukasa saying she didn't need to apologize? He never did that for anyone. "Its my fault. I should've gated out like you said. But I couldn't, I was too worried about you," Tsukasa's voice was getting more soft with every word.

They only made Mimiru blush. She almost forgot about Subaru's relationship with him, "Hey, its not your fault. No one could do anything, I just hope she is okay," she looked at Tsukasa, who was looking at her with the moonlight reflected in his eyes. Mimiru got up quickly "right um, listen I have to go."

The heavy blade almost left but she felt a tug on her arm. Her eyes widen and her face got redder, she looked back at Tsukasa who was holding her hand. "Don't go. Not yet," Tsukasa said.

His grip tighten, Mimiru had no choice but to stay. Tsukasa got up, still holding the heavy blade's hand. "What about Subaru? You haven't forgotten about her right?" Mimiru asked.

Tsukasa let go of her hand. She knew she just put him in back depression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I know you love her and..."

Tsukasa curiously looked at her. "As a friend yes, but not the way your thinking,"

Mimiru was shocked, he didn't love Subaru. All this time she thought that they were really together. The heavy blade was overwhelmed, it wasn't the best time but now was better then never. Mimiru grabbed Tsukasa's hand and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around the wavemaster, ready to tell him how she feels about him. "Tsukasa. I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now," Tsukasa looked and listened, "I think...I'm in love with you."

Tsukasa gasped, Mimiru didn't like it how he startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean...I'll go now," she replied.

Mimiru almost let go of Tsukasa.Her eyes widen, the wavemaster was returning the embrace. "I do too. I feel the same way about you as well," he said.

They gazed in each other's eyes, both gaveone anotherother a smile. Mimiru realized how close she was to him. She closed her eyes and kissed Tsukasa. Their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, Mimiru thought the wavemaster would pull away but he didn't.Mimiru pulled back and Tsukasa smiled. Then his smile vanished. "What? What is it?" Mimiru asked.

"Subaru. I forgot Subaru is still out there."

Mimiru wasn't mad how he just remember Subaru, she couldn't blame him actually. Subaru was his best friend, of course he be worried about her. "Tsukasa, I'll find her. I don't care if it takes me forever, I will bring her back." Mimiru replied.

Tsukasa looked shocked, "Mimiru don't. I don't want to lose you too, I..."

Mimiru put her finger over Tsukasa's lips, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to level up some, thats all."

Tsukasa smiled again, he knew how stubborn Mimiru could be so he didn't callenged her. Mimiru made a promise that she would find Subaru for Tsukasa and she intends to keep it.

**_To Be Continued..._**

There you go, my first story on this website ever. Hope you all liked it. I'm working on a sequel right now called .hack/Odyssey. More fan fictions to come.

Sign, Twilight Nexus


End file.
